Les choses inavouables du Docteur John H Watson
by NaturalHarmoniaGropius
Summary: Ces derniers temps, John est plutôt fatigué de ces couses poursuites avec Moriarty. Sherlock semble un peu exécrable, lui aussi. Mais tout cela mènera à des situations plutôt intéressantes... Quelles choses inavouables nous cache donc le Docteur Watson ? {JohnLock}


**Chose inavouable n°1.**

_Docteur John H. Watson_  
_16 Janvier 2011_  
_221 B. Street_  
_Londres_

* * *

La soirée était idéale pour se promener en agréable compagnie, malgré le fait qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela, la neige avait recouvert la quasi-totalité de Londres. Pour Watson et Sherlock, ce n'était pas un soir en particulier, c'en était un comme les autres, comme pour chacun des leur d'ailleurs. Toutefois, ils avaient décidé –ou plutôt, Sherlock en avait décidé ainsi- qu'ils occuperaient leur temps dans un restaurant, et bien sûr, l'un de ceux que le Détective connaissait si bien, ce qui n'impressionnait plus John désormais, accoutumé à ce genre de choses. Il faut dire que vivre avec un Sherlock Holmes signifiait changer du tout au tout de mode de vie, et bien que le médecin ne s'en plaignait guère, il y avait des fois –très fréquentes- ou lui mettre une droite le démangeais. Avec le temps, il avait apprit à faire avec. C'était les hauts et les bas d'une vie partagée avec un pseudo génie de l'anti crime.

« –**Alors John ?** »

John releva la tête de la carte du restaurant sans trop avoir fait attention au temps qui s'était écoulé. Il regarda Sherlock, qui lui-même le fixait de son regard habituellement neutre. Ces derniers temps, l'ami du détective avait comme qui dirait la tête ailleurs, sans ne pouvoir savoir pourquoi. La lutte que les deux menaient contre Moriarty était fatigante, bien qu'il n'ait pas montré de signes de vie depuis l'affaire de Baskerville. Ah, l'affaire des chiens de Baskerville… Vous savez, John a rarement peur, il a été entrainé pour affronter ce genre de choses sur le terrain. Or, ce jour fut l'un des plus terrifiants qu'il n'ait jamais vécu. Être enfermé dans le noir d'une pièce de laboratoire qui soit disant était mêlé à de sales affaires de modifications génétiques sur des animaux, au point d'avoir créé un molosse géant… Sans compter le fait que cette dite créature était dans la pièce –ou du moins pour le cerveau drogué de John, l'était-. Il avait été obligé de s'enfermer dans une cage pour se sentir en pseudo sécurité pour ainsi se calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et puis, n'oublions pas que pendant ce temps là, Sherlock s'était tranquillement prélassé à regarder les caméras de surveillance tout en faisant mumuse avec le boitier à cris de bête et un magasine, qu'on avait assimilé au molosse. Pour ce coup, Watson en avait voulu au détective « consultant », ça c'en était certain. Mais dans un sens, grâce à cela, l'affaire avait pu avancer.

« –**Je n'ai pas très faim, je vais me contenter de prendre un menu fast.** »

Il reposa la carte du restaurant sur la table et inspira avant de regarder à travers la vitre qui se présentait à sa gauche. C'était calme. Très calme. Trop calme comme dirait Sherlock –John se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi celui-ci n'avait pas encore péter son câble habituel du au fait qu'il ne se passe rien-. La nuit était déjà tombée, et les réverbères éclairaient les rues de la ville. Sherlock n'avait pas relevé la tête qu'affichait son médecin, mais cela voulait dire qu'il attendait le bon moment pour signaler ce qu'il avait recueillit de l'humeur de ce dernier. Toujours à l'affut de tout, ce très cher détective, pour le plus grand malheur de John par ailleurs. Celui-ci fixa ses mains, pour finalement se dire qu'il serait bien qu'une bonne bière fraiche vienne attendre le repas. C'est quand la serveuse vint prendre leur commandes qu'il énuméra donc son choix de consommation, ayant déjà hâte de se rafraichir la gorge avec de l'alcool tel que celui qu'il avait commandé. Une chose était bien dans ce restaurant : pas d'homme à venir vous dire « je vous apportes quelque chose à manger, à toi et ton rencard ». John avait eu beau se démener à dire « Je ne suis pas son rencard ! » plusieurs fois, rien n'y avait fait, l'homme était revenu de plus belle, avait posé une bougie tout en montrant victorieusement son pouce au médecin… de quoi lui faire hérisser les poils comme une chien, ou un chat ! –voir même un hérisson… ahah-. Là, la serveuse était souriante, pas d'allusion à une relation entre John et Sherlock –car de toute façon il n'y avait rien !-, et en plus de ça, elle était plutôt mignonne. Un moment de calme… Avec Sherlock Holmes, on les comptait sur les doigts !

Bien vite, la bière arriva, et John remercia la serveuse. Il l'ouvrit, et sans plus attendre, en bu une gorgée, sous le regard toujours aussi neutre de Sherlock.

« -**Tu sais que boire de l'alcool à jeun rend saoul, John ?** _Questionna calmement le détective, qui regardait son ami boire à nouveau de sa bière. _»  
« -**Devrais-je combien de fois te rappeler que je suis médecin ?** _Soupira John, qui reposa sa petite bouteille._ **Et puis, j'ai mangé un bout avant de partir, pas de risque que ça arrive !** »

Sherlock détourna d'une manière bien significatrice ses yeux, retournant à sa contemplation de la rue déserte. Ce que John pouvait détester quand il faisait ça… Son « monsieur que sait tout » et son « je suis tellement supérieur ». Il abandonna toutefois bien vite. Il concentra son attention sur sa chère petite boisson et avala très rapidement le reste, sentant la tension lui serrer l'estomac. Et bientôt, il n'avait plus rien dedans… Comme c'est triste ! Il en recommanda une. Puis une. Puis une… Puis une… Puis…

* * *

« -**Hé, fait attention où tu marches, imbécile !** »  
« -**Excuuuse moi, le trottoir n'est pas qu'à toi ! C'est fou ces gens, franchement, c'est à croire qu'ils sont seuls au monde ! Tu sais qu'on est plus d'un milliard sur terre j'te f'rais d-** »

Sherlock saisit alors John et reprit la marche, posant sa main gantée sur la bouche de son ami. L'homme qui tantôt avait été violemment bousculé par le médecin –celui-ci par ailleurs, comment dire…-, repris sa route en pestant tout seul. Il faisait à présent nuit, et le froid s'était intensifié sur la grande ville qu'était Londres. Les deux compères étaient en route pour Becker Street, mais je n'ose pas vous expliquer dans quel état était John pour avoir bousculé ainsi ce passant, et pour tenir de tels propos. Oui, bon d'accord. C'est très simple de savoir en fait, dans quel état il était… Bourré ! Totalement bourré ! Et cela, « par la faute de Sherlock ». Comment dire… Voyez-vous, à chaque nouvelle bière que le médecin commandait, le ténébreux le regardait faire d'un tel regard et d'une telle manière –de reprocher, presque !–, que John craqua. Il fit exprès alors, d'en commander une autre, puis une autre, puis une autre, jusqu'à ne plus tenir debout. Pas très brillant, surtout venant de lui… Mais il devait bien avouer que défier ainsi Sherlock lui faisait un bien fou. Ca le lâchait totalement ! De quoi bien le remuer et l'embêter, pour une fois que ce n'était pas le contraire…

Enlevant sa main de la bouche du docteur, Sherlock continua de marcher alors que John s'était arrêté sur place, regardant derrière lui –le passant-, puis regardant son ami. Il semblait totalement perdu par ce que ce dernier avait fait.

« -**Attend, attend, Sh-Sherlock !** »  
« -**Quoi ?** _il continuait d'avancer._ »  
« -**Tu vas dire que c'était de ma faute ce qu'il vient de se passer ?! He, attend ! **_John trotta maladroitement jusqu'au détective et tenta de le suivre plutôt difficilement._ »  
« -**Tu es saoul, John. **»  
« -**Mais pas du tout ! Je suis medecin, je sais quand je su-** »  
« -**Tu es saoul.** »

John ronchonna et continua la marche, mais non sans se contenter de ça. Oh non. Il cherchait du mieux qu'il pouvait et s'arrêta d'un coup.

« -**Si j'ai envie d'être saoul, j'ai le droit !** _déclara t-il fièrement._ »  
« **En effet.** _Fit le brun qui continuait de marcher comme si de rien était. _»

John ronchonna de plus belle et rattrapa à nouveau le Holmes. Pourquoi était-il si indifférent, hein ? C'était limite si le rescapé de l'armée pouvait se jeter sous une voiture, que son ami le regarderait l'air de dire « _c'est bien John, c'est bien, je suis fier de toi… Maintenant, je vais me prendre quelques patches de nicotine. A toute._ ». Et ça, ça l'énervait. N'y avait t-il pas une place plus grande pour le petit médecin John Watson dans le cœur aigrit et morne du talentueux détective consultant Sherlock Holmes ? Bien vite, John redémarra au quart de tour.

« -**Tien d'ailleurs, demain, je ne suis pas là, j'ai un rancard !** »  
« -**Tu mens.** »

Juste une envie, une seule pour le pauvre John : crier un bon gros « MERDE ! » à la tête de son ami drogué aux énigmes farfelues. Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de tout savoir, h24, 7j/7, ça lui faciliterais la tâche ! … Attendez, la tâche pour quoi au juste ? Il ne savait plus trop à vrai dire, ce qu'il cherchait actuellement, ce pauvre petit docteur. Il baissa la tête et continua de marcher, avant de s'écarter un peu trop de la ligne droite imaginaire, et de se rattraper à temps avant de tomber par terre. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été dans un tel état d'ébriété… Ce n'était pas comme s'il était alcoolique après tout. Bon nombres de ses anciens partenaires au combat devaient surement être devenu ainsi, mais pas lui.

Cette fois ci, Sherlock s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers John. Ce dernier s'était arrêté quelques instants, essayant de calmer un petit élan de fatigue qui lui tournait la tête. Le détective s'approcha alors de lui, les mains dans les poches de son long manteau en laine, et son écharpe bleue bien autour de son cou.

« -**Tu en fais toujours qu'à ta tête. J'ai bien vu pourquoi tu t'es servie encore et encore de l'alcool… Mais on ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, tu sais**_**.**__ Il haussa un sourcil et regarda son ami, à moitié penché en avant, ses mains sur ses genoux._ »  
« -**Je vous en prie, épargnez-moi vos discours absolument fastidieux sur votre énoooorme Q.I et votre remarquable sens de la déduction, Monsieur Holmes !** Dit alors ironiquement Watson, soufflant un bon coup avant de se redresser. »  
« -**Mais voyons John, tout le monde aurait pu lire ça sur ton visage. Enfin, moi, sauf tout le monde.** »  
« -**Vas-tu donc arrêter de faire ta mauvaise tête comme ça ? N'y a-t-il donc rien à quoi tu ne t'attendrais pas ?!** »  
« -**Je sais tout. Tout parait si évident, John, si tu savais ! Surtout avec toi, et ton esprit simplet de... gens ordinaires !** »

Rien à faire. Sherlock semblait d'une humeur vraiment pas très agréable, ce soir. Mais, très bien. Si les paroles ne le surprenait pas, ni même le mimiques, les regards et tout le reste, il passerait tout simplement aux… Acte ! Une chose dont il ne se douterait pas… Il savait. Oui, il savait quoi. Et pour tout vous dire, l'état dans lequel il était ne lui disait pas « Non John, ne fait pas ça, tu vas le regretter demain matin si tu t'en souviens ! ». Pas de petite voix, de pseudo conscience, rien ! A croire que le destin avait bien fait son travail !

« -**Ok. Très bien. Rentrons.** »

Sherlock regarda alors d'un air méfiant son « coéquipier » et se remis en marche, un peu plus doucement pour que John ne se perde pas non plus en route. Ils marchèrent, normalement, calmement, même si le plus âgé des deux avait tendance à parfois partir à droite ou à gauche, de quelques millimètres… Et ils arrivèrent finalement à Becker Street. John sortit la clé de sa poche et tenta de viser la serrure, rayant plusieurs fois le contour tout en grommelant, irrité de ne pas arriver à ce qu'il voulait faire. Sherlock le regardait faire, déconcerté, et finalement s'approcha de lui pour essayer de la lui prendre des mains : c'est quand le brun frôla la clé et donc la main du docteur que celui-ci se retourna subitement et saisit le poignet du détective, le tirant un peu pour ensuite l'embrasser de manière coincée et rude. Juste ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais le geste y était. Et ça…

Sherlock écarquilla les yeux, mais ne fit rien de vraiment spécial. Il comprit alors, ou enfin, cru comprendre brièvement ce qui avait poussé John à faire cela. Ce dernier le lâcha et entra la clé dans la serrure avant d'ouvrir la porte. Pas si bourré que ça au final, le petit médecin. Il rentra ensuite, mettant la clé dans la poche de son pantalon, Sherlock restant sur le palier, totalement dans ses réflexions intérieures.

« -**Je suis peut-être bourré, mais j'ai les yeux en face des trous.** »

Un sourire surpris se fendit sur les lèvres de Sherlock. Il regarda la serrure et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre… Malin quand il le voulait, pour un esprit ordinaire. Très malin même. Avant de rentrer, il bougea légèrement sa tête sur le côté, avant de regarder John qui s'était arrêté devant les escaliers pour regarder son colocataire.

« -**..., Tu m'as surpris. John.** »

Ce dernier sourit de manière crispée et leva les yeux au ciel un temps tout en secouant négativement la tête, désespéré, avant de monter finalement jusqu'à leur appartement. Sherlock lui, avança lentement dans la cage d'escalier, puis referma la porte, non sans lâcher le sourire qu'il abordait depuis qu'il avait sentit ce contact contre ses lèvres… Et ce comportement tellement intéressant de la part de son fidèle ami… Il se jura de découvrir ce que pouvait bien cacher tout ça.

** Chose inavouable n°1 du Docteur John H. Watson.**  
Ce baiser lui a plu.

* * *

Bonjouuuur à tous ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre de ma fanfiction Johnlock vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à mettre en fav et suivre la fanfiction surtout ! Et bien sûr : Commentaires... Lâchez vous que je sache ce que vous en pensez ! **

Je vous fait à tous de gros bisous, & à la prochaine ! Byou !


End file.
